Deckard Cain
[[image:Cain face.jpg|thumb|Cain from the Diablo III Cinematic trailer]] Deckard Cain, also known as Cain the Elder, is the last living human in the line of Horadric mages. Appearing in all of the Diablo games, Cain provides the player with valuable advice for many quests, and it is he who initiates the Archbishop Lazarus and Diablo quests in Diablo I, as well as numerous quests in Diablo II. Cain, in both games, can identify items for a charge (or for free if rescued by the player in Diablo II), and serves as a town elder throughout the events of Diablo I. He is descended from Jered Cain, who imprisoned Diablo two-hundred years before, and is schooled in the most obscure lore and history of the arcaneAkara. "Quest:Search for Cain." Diablo II.. As of Diablo II, Cain is the only known survivor of Tristram's destruction, save the Dark Wanderer himself. Cain, rather than being killed by the demons, was left in a cage near the well in the center of town to die. In Diablo II's Search for Cain quest, Cain is rescued by the player, and afterward follows the player through each of the game's Acts. Griswold, now a reanimated monstrosity, was corrupted by Andariel herself and attempts to prevent Cain's rescue. Once Cain has been rescued by the hero, he will identify items free of charge. If the player neglects to rescue Cain, the rogues will do so after the Sisters to the Slaughter quest and the player must pay 100 gold for each item identified, though he will still follow the player through each Act. Deckard Cain returns in Diablo III. Cain's journal is published as lore. His journal reveals that while Cain dreamt of being the last of the Horadrim, he is in fact not. It tells the events of Diablo and Diablo II in an abbreviated form and suggests numerous times that Cain was an elder and lorekeeper from Tristram, without much prior knowledge of the outside world - a stark contrast to the well-versed and knowledgable "last of the Horadrim" loremaster of Diablo and Diablo II. It is also strongly implied that Cain had no previous knowledge of the Worldstone prior to the events of the Diablo II ending. It is unknown whether Cain lied when he presented himself as "the last of the Horadrim", and his reasons for doing so, that he had given himself a self assuming title, instead of what would be his proper title 'Last of the Horadrim in Tristram' or suffers from (possibly age-induced) dementia or Alzheimer's. Dialog (Diablo I) Quotes *''Hello, my friend. Stay awhile and listen... Gossip *''While you are venturing deeper into the Labyrinth you may find tomes of great knowledge hidden there.'' :Read them carefully for they can tell you things that even I cannot. *''I know of many myths and legends that may contain answers to questions that may arise in your journeys into the Labyrinth. If you come across challenges and questions to which you seek knowledge, seek me out and I will tell you what I can.'' *''Griswold - a man of great action and great courage. I bet he never told you about the time he went into the Labyrinth to save Wirt, did he? He knows his fair share of the dangers to be found there, but then again - so do you. He is a skilled craftsman, and if he claims to be able to help you in any way, you can count on his honesty and his skill.'' *''Ogden has owned and run the Rising Sun Inn and Tavern for almost four years now. He purchased it just a few short months before everything here went to hell. He and his wife Garda do not have the money to leave as they invested all they had in making a life for themselves here. He is a good man with a deep sense of responsibility.'' *''Poor Farnham. He is a disquieting reminder of the doomed assembly that entered into the Cathedral with Lazarus on that dark day. He escaped with his life, but his courage and much of his sanity were left in some dark pit. He finds comfort only at the bottom of his tankard nowadays, but there are occasional bits of truth buried within his constant ramblings.'' *''The witch, Adria, is an anomaly here in Tristram. She arrived shortly after the Cathedral was desecrated while most everyone else was fleeing. She had a small hut constructed at the edge of town, seemingly overnight, and has access to many strange and arcane artifacts and tomes of knowledge that even I have never seen before.'' *''The story of Wirt is a frightening and tragic one. He was taken from the arms of his mother and dragged into the labyrinth by the small, foul demons that wield wicked spears. There were many other children taken that day, including the son of King Leoric. The Knights of the palace went below, but never returned. The Blacksmith found the boy, but only after the foul beasts had begun to torture him for their sadistic pleasures.'' *''Ah, Pepin. I count him as a true friend - perhaps the closest I have here. He is a bit addled at times, but never a more caring or considerate soul has existed. His knowledge and skills are equaled by few, and his door is always open.'' *''Gillian is a fine woman. Much adored for her high spirits and her quick laugh, she holds a special place in my heart. She stays on at the tavern to support her elderly grandmother who is too sick to travel. I sometimes fear for her safety, but I know that any man in the village would rather die than see her harmed.'' Dialog (Diablo II) Quotes *''Hello, my friend. Stay awhile and listen... Gossip Act I *"Long ago, Diablo and his brothers were cast out of Hell by the Lesser Evils. It seems that Hell's balance has shifted, as Andariel is now aligned with the Lord of Terror. Her presence here in the mortal realm does not bode well for us." Act II *"There is something about Fara that troubles me. Her manner is strange for a lonely desert-maid." Act III *"Judging from his dress and strange markings, I would guess that Ormus is from the ancient Taan mage-clan. Yet none of the others here seem to know that he is a sorcerer. The Taan were once as powerful as the Vizjerei clan, but their studies were even more secretive. I wonder what he's hiding." Act IV *"I have read much about the enigmatic Archangel Tyrael. He was revered in Horadrim lore both for his compassion for mortals and his unquenchable spirit. It was rumored that he went against the wishes of heaven and gave to Horadrim the original Soulstones in order to trap Diablo and his brothers." Act V *"With hellspawn, size is no measure of their threat. Demons half the size of men can kill with a gesture, while hellish pack animals trample any who stand in their way." *"I have spent decades trying to understand the forces at work in this world. But, In the face of all that is transpiring, I realize how meager my knowledge is. I will be of assistance where I can, my friend." *"It is my belief that the Soulstones are at the center of this conflict. If only that fool Marius had not intervened, Baal would still be imprisoned within Tal Rasha." Trivia *A common nickname for Cain on Battle.net is "Dickard", usually referenced when a player goes to town for his or her items to be identified. *Blizzard released a song with Deckard Cain rapping: gMAbNFptzAA References